Breaking Free
by Otori Yuki
Summary: [U.A.] Ela eh uma das mais deslocadas na escola... ele eh o mais popular.. mas depois de uma festa, será que isso pode mudar? fic baseada no filme: A Cinderella Story [A Nova Cinderella] casais: SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, GaaxIno, NejixTen, ShikaxTem [cap 4 ON
1. O Começo oo'

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence...ainda MWAHAHAHA **risada diabólica**

Legendas:

- fala –

"pensamento"

"_digitando no pc"_

narração normal

(meus comentários bakas)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nossa, já é tarde - uma garota de cabelos preto azulados que iam até o ombro, colocava seus olhos perolados sobre o relógio, usava um vestido azul bebê e carregava algumas malas.

-Claro, com o atraso do avião, queria o que? - respondeu um garoto com os mesmos olhos, de cabelos negros presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo.Esse usava uma calça larga e preta e uma camiseta branca, também segurava algumas malas.

Esse era o primeiro dia deles em Konoha, eles eram Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji, primos.Haviam se mudado para estudar, as escolas dessa cidade tinham uma reputação muito boa.

Ficariam num apartamento, que o pai de Hinata já havia reservado pra eles.Hinata estava ansiosa, ao contrario do primo que ficou reclamando a viagem inteira.

Depois de colocar as malas dentro do táxi, estavam a caminho do apartamento, já era tarde e no dia seguinte teriam aula, Hinata estava no 1º ano e Neji no 2º.

-Ufa, até que enfim - Hinata deu um leve suspiro, já havia terminado de arrumar suas malas.

Estavam no apartamento, não era muito grande, mas também não era pequeno, tinha dois quartos, um banheiro, uma cozinha e a sala.Não estava sujo nem desarrumado para a sorte dos dois, só tinham que arrumar as malas. (que folga)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol acabava de aparecer, iluminando todas as janelas da cidade, e essa luz não passou despercebida naquela janela.

-Sakuraaaaa, vamos chegar atrasadas, desce logo - um grito soou pelo quarto.

A menina de curtos cabelos róseos, estes que estavam bagunçados, abria com dificuldade seus olhos esmeraldas.Sakura havia dormido em sua escrivaninha novamente, já era a terceira vez essa semana.

-Vai demorar muito ai? - uma garota de olhos chocolates e cabelos da mesma cor, estes presos em dois coques, entrou no quarto. - Dormiu ai de novo? Sabe, existe uma coisa chamada cama, ela fica bem ali oh - Apontava para a cama, que ficava ao lado da escrivaninha - O que você tanto faz nesse computador? (sim sim tem um pc também).

-Estava conversando com **_ele_**, já estava tarde então nem levantei e dormi aqui mesmo.

-Ok ok, depois a gente fala sobre isso, agora vai se arrumar porque já são 6:30 (aula igual a minha, começa as 7)

-Nossa! Já! - Sakura pulou da cadeira e pegou o uniforme de dentro de seu guarda-roupa - Por que você não me acordou antes? - agora tentava colocar a saia ao mesmo tempo em que escovava os dentes.

-Eu te chamei, você que não ouviu u.ú

-Ta, não importa, vamos logo.

As duas desceram as escadas e foram tomar café, ao entrarem na cozinha, perceberam que já tinha alguém lá.

-Estão atrasadas!O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? - uma mulher de cabelos loiros tomava café enquanto brigava com as meninas.

-Estamos indo, vamos Tenten, comemos no caminho - dizendo isso, Sakura pegou um pacote de biscoitos de dentro do armário e saíram da cozinha. - "Bruxa"

Agora já eram 7:00, as duas corriam para chegarem a tempo na aula.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, o sinal da escola acabara de bater, os alunos caminhavam lentamente em direção das salas.Alguns não paravam de bocejar, um desses era Shikamaru, um bom amigo de Sakura e Tenten, ele andava praticamente se arrastando pelo corredor.

-Aiii, olha por onde anda seu desastrado! - uma garota com cabelos compridos e loiros, mirava seus olhos azuis em Shikamaru - está dormindo ou que? - esperava que o garoto pegasse seus livros que caíram no chão.

-O que está esperando, pega logo os livros da Ino òó - outra loira sai de tráz de Ino.

-Cara, que saco... - Shikamaru se abaixou e pegou os livros - satisfeitas?

-Bom mesmo!

-Não falem assim com ele... - uma garota de cabelos longos e negros pulava nas costas do garoto - Oiiiii Shika-kun

-Desce - todos os dias, Shikamaru aguentava a chatice daquela garota.

-Vamos Kin, e você também Temari. - Ino saiu com suas duas "seguidoras" logo atráz dela - deixem esse, esse... deixem ele ai. - Não achou algo para insultar ele dessa vez. (bobona lalalala)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O professor acabava de chegar, tinha se atrasado, por sorte, Sakura e Tenten já estavam na sala, que estava uma bagunça, ninguém ficava quieto.

-Kaham, podem fazer silêncio por favor? - um homem de cabelos grisalhos e uma aparência jovem tentava por ordem na sala - queria informar vocês que hoje teremos uma nova aluna na sala - a notícia fez que a sala se acalmasse - pode entrar srta. Hyuuga.

Hinata entrou na sala timidamente, parou ao lado do professor e entregou o papel de transferência - Hajimemashite, eu sou Hyuuga Hinata.

-Pode se sentar onde quiser - o professor sentava na mesa.

-Hai - Hinata procurou por um lugar, haviam três vagos, sentou no que não ficava muito no fundo, atrás de Tenten, que estava do lado de Sakura.

-Nova na cidade? - Tenten se virou procurando puxar conversa.

-Sim, cheguei ontem.

-De onde você veio? - Sakura, que estava ouvindo a conversa, resolver se juntar as duas.

-Tokyo.

-Que legal...

A aula de História continuou com um interessante texto sobre "Feudalismo".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No 2º ano, Neji tinha acabado de se sentar.Olhava por toda sala a procura de alguém interessante, de preferência uma garota...se lembrou de Hinata dizendo que ele era um 'galinha'.

"Não sou galinha..." - abriu um sorriso malicioso, que logo sumiu quando a professora bateu a régua em sua mesa.

-Preste antenção na aula mocinho! - a professora voltou a explicar.

-Uahahahah - Shikamaru, ao lado de Neji, bocejava de tanto tédio - Cara, que saco, odeio artes.

-Somos dois - Neji apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de três aulas, o sinal tocou e os alunos saíram desesperadamente das salas.Sakura, Tenten e Hinata foram para a cantina, onde comeram alguma coisa bem rápido, para poderem aproveitar melhor o intervalo no pátio.

Logo que entraram no pátio, Shikamaru puxou Sakura para atras da parede.

-Você viu a Kin?Ela não está ai?Esta? - quase nem dava para ouvir de tão baixo que ele falou.

-Não, pode sair - Sakura saiu dali e foi em direção das amigas, seguida por Shikamaru.

-Essa é Hyuuga Hinata, ela é novata, veio de Tokyo - apontando Hinata - Esse é o Shikamaru.

-Pode me chamar de Shika. D

-Ok

-Er...eu vou pro laboratório de informática...tenho que fazer uma pesquisa... - Sakura ia dando curtos passos para traz, com seu celular em uma das mãos.

-Sei sei, pesquisa neh? - Tenten com cara de sínica.

-Ja ne, vejo vcs na quadra - sai correndo para o andar de cima.

Neji passava ali por perto, viu que a prima, apesar de sua timidez, havia feito alguns amigos, e no que ele mais reparou...em uma AMIGA. (galinha 3)

"Nossa, que amiga linda...hehehe...acho que vou lah falar com minha priminha "

Ele segue em direção a Hinata, que percebe o primo de longe (ohh eh o byakugan xD).

-Domo! - Neji se aproximou de Hinata e susurrou - Quem é essa sua amiga?

-Er...Neji, essa é a Tenten e esse é o Shikamaru...

-Hajimemashite Neji-kun! - Não era só Neji o interessado...

-Você é da minha sala não é? – virou-se para Shikamaru.

-Aham...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sério? Estudo na mesma escola que você então"_ - Sakura lia a mensagem no msn.

_"Você tah brincando neh?"_ - digitando.

_"É sério...você vai ver..."_

No computador na frente do de Sakura, estava Sasuke, que parecia estar bem interessado no que estava fazendo.Sakura podia ouvir a conversa de Ino, que estava no corredor, provavelmente, estava vindo para ver seu 'namoradinho' Sasuke.

- Sério, uma festa? - Ino acabara de entrar na sala.

-É sim, uma festa a fantasia...aqui na escola, acabei de ver o inspetor colando um aviso no mural D - Kin falava toda empolgada com Ino.

"Uma festa?" - Sakura pensava... - "Essa seria uma boa oportunidade para conhecer ele"

_"Ficou sabendo da festa?"_ - colocava sua idéia em ação.

_"Acabei de saber"_

_"E você vai?"_ - Sakura estava anciosa para conhece-lo.

_"Claro, e você?"_

_"Também"_

_"Até lá então, me encontra do lado de fora do pátio? Às 9h?_

_"ok"_ - Mal conseguia conter sua felicidade.

**sinal toca** Todos saem da sala de informática, Sakura espera a 'multidão' sair, quando se levanta, esbarra com Sasuke cai no chão.

-Gomen - tentando se levantar.

-Fui culpa minha, eu te ajudo. - estende a mão pra ajudar Sakura.

-Vamos? Sasuke-kun? - Ino agarra o braço de sasuke e o puxa para fora, ele apenas acena com a mão para Sakura, esta que se levantou e saiu correndo, ainda tinha que se trocar pra aula de educação física.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nossa Sakura como você demorou... - Tenten sussurrava para o professor não perceber.

-É que tinha muita gente lá - Sakura se virou pra trás.

-Ahhh

-As duas ai! Prestem atenção! - o professor praticamente gritava - Hoje vamos correr!Quero ver quantas voltas vocês conseguem dar na quadra! D

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh - todos.

Os alunos começam a correr em volta da quadra, Hinata percebeu que não havia só uma sala ali.

-Temos educação física junto com - deu uma pausa pelo cansaço - outras salas?

-Aham - Tenten ultrapassava Hinata.

-Ficaram sabendo? Vai ter uma festa aqui na escola...- Sakura tentava acompanhar as duas.

-N-não – as duas falavam perdndo o fôlego.

-Você sabe...quando? – Hinata passava na frente das duas e olhava fixamente para trás.

-Não - Sakura nem sabia o dia da festa – mas tem um aviso lah no quadro, depois a gente pode...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Hinata havia caído no chão, esbarrou com alguém porque estava de costas.

Ela ficou ali, sentada no chão, apenas olhando aquele garoto se leventar, este tinha cabelos loiros, um pouco bagunçados, e olhos azuis.

-Gomen... – ela tentava se desculpar, ainda sentada no chão.

-Não foi nada, eu devia ter olhado, er... quem é você?

-Hinata...

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. – abriu um largo sorriso e estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a leventar.

-Hajimemashite.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uma festa é? – Neji e Shikamaru estavam parados em frente a um cartaz que falava da tal festa.

-É, aqui na escola...mas tinha que ser à fantasia? Que saco...

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas observando o cartaz.

-E...você vai? – Neji tentava puxar conversa...

-Vou, só não sei quem convidar...essas garotas são tão problemáticas...

-Eu já sei quem convidar... he he he – Neji sorria maliciosamente – "Vou convidar aquela amiga bonitinha da Hinata, a Tenten"

-Neji? – Tenten balançava a mão na cara de Neji, que parecia estar viajando em seus pensamentos.

-Hã? Tenten ! Er..você vai na festa?

-Vou sim, e você?

-Aham.. e... você.. quer ir comigo? - "Diz que sim, sim sim"

-Claro – Tenten pulou e abraçou Neji, ela podia ter conhecido ele hoje, mas já gostou dele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Então...você vai comigo, Hinata-chan? – Naruto, o garoto que Hinata conheceu na E.F.

-Claro, Naruto-kun.

Depois de uma looooooonga conversa juntos, Naruto convidou Hinata pra ir na tal festa, esta que prometia muuuuuuito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A aula havia acabado, Sakura estava correndo pelas ruas, estava atrasada para o trabalho.Ela trabalhava em uma lanchonete depois da escola.

Quando chegou, foi logo colocando um avental e dirigindo-se até as mesas, o movimento estava bom hoje...até um grupo de amigos chegar...

- Sasuke-kun..tem certeza de quer comer aqui? – Nesse grupo de amigos estavam Ino, Naruto e Sasuke.

- Tenho. - frio como sempre era com Ino .

-Então vamos logo, estou morrendo de fome. – Naruto se sentou em uma das mesas.

Sakura não queria ir até aquela mesa, o que iriam falar na escola se soubessem que ela era um simples garçonete.

- Sakura...vai antender a mesa... – uma de suas 'colegas de trabalho' empurrava Sakura.

- Ok - andou até a mesa – Posso anotar o pedido de vocês?

- Eu vou querer uma salada e um chá gelado – Ino olhava o cardápio.

- Eu quero um Ramen

- Eu quero um cheaseburguer – Sasuke também olhava o cardápio – e uma coca-cola, por favor.

- Mais alguma coisa? – Educadamente, Sakura anotava os pedidos.

- Espera um pouco, você não é Haruno Sakura? Da escola? – Ino olhava com desprezo.

- Sim, porque?

- Nada – em um tom irônico

Sakura se retirou e voltou para o balcão, entregou os pedidos para uma mulher.

"Argh, não gosto dessa Ino"

- Ino... - no olhou para Sasuke, que falava num tom sério – sabe, não é que esteja fuim mas, eu queria dar um tempo... – Ino arregalou os olhos.

- O QUE? Ta terminando comigo? – sai sem esperar sua salada e bate a porta.

- Nossa O.O você tem coragem... – Naruto olhava a cena espantado.

- Não ia dar certo, além disso, estou interessado em outra pessoa.

- Aquela menina? _A da net?_

- É.

- E vai valer a pena... eu vou fazer valer a pena 

- Se você diz...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabooooooooooo

uu Tah...essa fic tbm num tah lah akelas coisas... e sim, eu baseei algumas partes no filme "A Cinderella Story"

Podem critiacar, xingar, elogiar, pode fala tudo

Deixem revews

Otori Yuki


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence...mas o Sasuke e o Itachi sim

Legendas:

- fala –

"pensamento"

"_digitando no pc ou celular"_

narração normal

(meus comentários bakas)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru corria pelos corredores da escola...era a 978546121ª vez ( xD ) que ele chegava atrasado nesse ano.

"Kuso... dormi demais... tudo culpa da Sakura..."

No dia anterior, Sakura havia dito a cena que vi na lanchonete, que Sasuke e Ino tinham terminado... Shikamaru sempre teve certa queda por Ino... Mesmo com aquele jeito de mandona... Uma verdadeira patty fresca...

"Quem sabe... agora que ela esta sozinha... pode ir comigo a festa..." – pensava enquanto subia as escadas, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu algo trombar com ele, o que o fez cair no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo peso que estava sobre ele.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, deparou se com uma figura feminina, examinou melhor e percebeu quem era "Temari..." A garota o encarava levemente vermelha pela constrangedora posição em que estavam. Shikamaru sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, não sabia o porquê... "O que está acontecendo comigo?" A garota se levantou rapidamente quando percebeu que Shikamaru a encarava.

- Ahn... – Shikamaru levantou também – Você esta bem? – Até que ela não estava sendo grossa como de costume, quando estava com Ino.

- Ah. Estou sim, eu não vi você... – estava um pouco nervoso, mas porque com _ela_?

- Er...eu vou indo...to atrasada... – Temari deu alguns passos para trás... Dando de cara com o inspetor do colégio.

- Namorando no corredor? – olhava os dois atentamente.

- Mas não estávamos namorando! – Temari ficou incomodada com o comentário de Iruka, o inspetor.

- De qualquer jeito, deviam estar na sala, presumindo, vocês estão atrasados, então fiquem no pátio esperando a 2ª aula, não fiquem perambulando pelos corredores!

Os dois desceram as escadas, uma hora Shikamaru olhava disfarçadamente para Temari, mas quando essa percebia, desviava rapidamente. Outra hora era Temari, olhava para Shikamaru, mas quando ele percebia,ficava vermelha e virava o rosto para o outro lado.

Shikamaru se pegou encarando Temari, sem perceber...

- Está olhando o que? – já estava demorando, ela tinha que responder daquele jeito.

- Nada... Que saco... – colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Nada? Como nada? – disse ela, colocando as mãos na cintura e encarando Shikamaru.

Shikamaru não respondeu como poderia responder "Estava olhando você", ele não sabia fazer isso, além do mais, ele não tinha nada com essa garota, mesmo se sentindo de um jeito diferente perto dela... Até agora pensava que gostava mesmo da Ino, talvez não... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cadê a Temari? Atrasada de novo, logo hoje eu precisava falar com ela! – Ino estava totalmente sem paciência, nervosa porque Sasuke havia terminado com ela no dia anterior.

- Calma depois você fala com ela... –Kin tentava acalmá-la, antes que Ino gritasse dento da sala.

- Quer que eu fique calma? Como posso ficar calma se levei um fora do meu namorado? – realmente, a cara de Ino assustaria qualquer um – e eu não fiz nada pra ele!

- Olha, eu não posso te ajudar e também não fiz nada, então não desconta sua raiva em mim.

- Com certeza ele deve estar afim de outra, quando eu descobrir quem é essa garota... Ela vai se arrepender de ter roubado meu namorado.

- Ino...Você me dá medo as vezes...

O sinal ecoou pelo corredor, indicando que a primeira aula havia terminado, Ino e Kin saíram da sala, pra procurar Temari, a qual não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida ainda. Desceram as escadas, até o pátio, onde conseguiram ouvir uma voz familiar.

- Problemática? Eu? – a voz de Temari, podia ser ouvida por toda escola.

- Temari? – Ino se aproximou olhando para Temari, se espantou ao ver Shikamaru – O que está fazendo com _esse ai_? – olhando-o com despreso.

"Mulheres realmente são problemáticas..."

- Precisa revisar suas amizades... – Kin comentou ao ver que Temari ficou em silêncio.

"Afz...que saco, como elas são chatas...e eu querendo ir pra festa com a Ino..."

- Vamos logo, tem aula de matemática agora... – Ino, com cara de poucos amigos, fez um gesto para que Temari fosse para sala.

"Ele não tão _nerd _assim...eu até poderia ir com ele na...espera aí? O que eu to pensando? Ele é só um preguiçoso, chato, bonito, esses olhos..." Temari balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos.

Shikamaru olhava de Ino para Temari e de Temari para Ino, agora sim estava confuso... Ele sabia que com Ino não tinha a menor chance "Por que não tentar com Temari?" não seria uma má idéia... Temari voltou para sala, o que o fez lembrar da sua aula também, Shikamaru novamente corria pelas escadas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Não entendi...porque terminou com a Ino por causa de alguém que você nem conhece? – Naruto olhava para Sasuke confuso.

- Não estava dando certo mesmo... além do mais, eu conheço _ela_ sim... – Sasuke parecia nem se importar de ter terminado com Ino.

- Não vou discutir com você, o problema é seu mesmo... _Eu _já tenho com quem ir mesmo...

- Ahh é? Quem?

- Hinata – falando isso ficou um pouco corado, coisa difícil de se ver.

- A garota nova?

- É...por que?

- Nada... você é bem rápido hein? – rindo.

- Ta... falo o santinho neh? – Sasuke parou de rir, tirou o celular do bolso – O que eu falei? Mal terminou com a namorada e já tem outra...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Porque não? – Neji tentava convencer Tenten à ir a Festa com ele – eu sei que você quer ir comigo.

- Que cara mais convencido você, não? Quem disse que eu quero ir com você? – Tenten no fundo queria ir...mas sabia que Neji era 'galinha' de mais.

- Mas...mas...por que não?

- Porquê? Você jah deve ter convidado umas 500 meninas não é?

- Não...quer dizer...tudo isso? Claro que não u.u

- Tah... 500 não... mas umas 5 já neh?

- Er... – Neji ficou sem palavras... realmente tinha convidado umas 5 garotas...mas ele queria ir com Tenten, de verdade.

- Já chega... se me der licença, eu vou para minha sala u.ú – desceu as escadas em direção de sua sala ( eles estavam no 3º andar )

"Porque ela não quis ir comigo? Sou tão chato assim? O que eu fiz de errado... eu nunca levo um fora... eu sou Hyuuga Neji... e nunca desisto" – Neji estava concentrado em seus pensamentos... ele não iria desistir tão fácil assim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakura... e se isso for uma daquelas brincadeiras idiotas? – Tenten estava preocupada com o 'admirador' de Sakura.

- Se for uma brincadeira, é de muito mau gosto u.ú

- Não eh uma brincadeira... entendam... eu sei que não é... – Sakura tentava convencer Tenten e Hinata a confiar no tal garoto.

- Como quiser, impossível contrariar você neh?

- Vocês vão ver... ele é tão perfeito... escreve poesias muito bem, gosta de ler... eh divertido, temos muito em comum e eu gosto dele...

- Ok... – Hinata e Tenten desistiram de fazer a amiga mudar de idéia.

Os alunos saíram das salas logo quando o sinal bateu, as garotas desceram as escadas em direção ao pátio, onde encontrariam Shikamaru, como de costume.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru estava fora da sala quando o intervalo começou, tinha dormido na sala e o professor de geografia o colocou pra fora.

"Que bom, a próxima aula também é de geografia..." – caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos em direção ao pátio, parou quando avistou Ino,Kin e Temari - "Temari..." – seus pensamentos ficaram novamente confusos... como iria convidar Temari? Com toda certeza ela o achava um idiota... um... 'looser'

Seus pensamentos foram intorrompidos quando se pegou olhando diretamente para Temari, esta que também o encarava, ao perceberem, ambos viraram o rosto, ficando um pouco corados.

- Shikamaru? – Sakura, Tenten e Hinata estavam paradas em frente de Shikamaru – Ahh... que fofo... o 'Shika-kun' tah vermelhinho... – Tenten provocou com o apelido.

- Não enche... – desviando o olhar.

As três trocaram olhares e risadas, deixando Shikamaru irritado e sem graça.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura abriu a porta de casa e entrou praticamente arrastando suas pernas – "Nossa...to pior q o Shikamaru...o que ficar na escola ateh mais tarde não faz..." – quando entrou na sala, percebeu que tinha alguém na sala, e que essa não era Tenten.

Sentada no sofá, olhando fixamente para a tv, estava Tsunade ( madrasta fedida xPP ).

- Porque demorou? – perguntou num tom rude sem ao menos olhar para a garota.

- Eu avisei ontem que ia ficar ateh mais tarde na escola...

- Não vai se atrasar para o trabalho... não pago vc pra ficar ai rastejando u.ú – percebendo o cansaço de Sakura – falando nisso, amanhã ( sexta-feira ) quero que trabalheno 2º turno, das 22h às 00h, um empregado ficou doente.

- Eu não posso trabalhar amnhã! – Sakura estava nervosa, como ela poderia perder a GRANDE festa? – Eu já tinha te avisado, eu tenho compromisso!

- Não quero saber de reclamações, ou você vai... ou você vai! Por acaso quer perder o emprego?

Sakura ficou em silêncio, não podia perder o emprego, mas precisa ir na festa... como ia conhecer 'uchi' ( q apelido tosko neh? ) sem ir na tal festa? Subiu as escadas, precisa pensar em um jeito de ir trabalhar e ir na festa... mas como? Como poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olhava para um ponto muito interessante no teto de seu quarto, passou a mão pela cabeça... porque não conseguia afastar seus pensamentos _dele_? – "Neji..." levantou da cama pelo susto que levou quando ouviu Sakura batendo na porta.

- Tenten! Tah acordada?

Levantou preguiçosamente ( essa palavr aexite? XD ) e abriu a porta – O que foi?

- Preciso da sua ajuda... – Tenten foi para o quarto de Sakura.

- Então... foi isso é? – Tenten estava pensativa, tentando arranjar uma saída para a amiga – Que velha chata P – deitando na cama de Sakura – Serio.. como você vai estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? - fazendo cara de quem tava pensando muito.

- Se eu soubesse não pedia sua ajuda...

- Tah bom então - levantou da cama e andou ateh a porta - Se vira P

- Tenten! Eu tava soh brincando, volta aqui - puxando a amiga pelo braço.

- Ai ai tah bom... jah pediu a opinião da Hinata?

- Não, deixa ver se ela tah on... - Sakura se senta na cadeira, de frente para o comoutador - Que bom ela tah aqui!

_"Pode me ajudar?"_

Sakura contou para Hinata o que sua madrasta havia dito, e que realmente precisa ir de qualquer jeito à aquela festa.

_"Eu tenho uma idéia...você falou que sua madrasta só vai voltar a meia noite não eh?"_

_"Eh..."_

_"Vai na festa, quando for 11:40 você vai embora e volta pra lanchonete antes dela chegar..."_

_"Que ótima idéia...mas...nem dá tempo de ir ateh a loja...já deve estar fechada a essa hora..."_

_"Eu tenho um vestido que pode servir de fantasia...vai combinar com você...dando uma de Cinderella..."_

_"Vlw Hinata...nem ia saber o que fazer...tenho q sair agora...bj"_

_"Ateh amanha"_

Sakura desligou o computador e falou para Tenten a idéia de Hinata, depois ela voltou para o seu quarto e as duas foram dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexta-feira, o grande dia, não haveria aula, pois a decoração da festa precisava ser feita antes, para não terem problemas.

"É hoje..." - Sakura estava muito animada, mas ainda eram 9:00 da manhã...muito cedo...ainda faltavam umas 10 horas para conhecer seu 'Príncipe encantado'

Não era apenas ela que estava animada, mas não muito longe dali ( em um reino não tão tão distante xD ) um garoto acabara de se levantar, uma aparência desajeitada, como todos ficam quando acabam de acordar.

"Cinderella... ( nick da Sakura x3 ), você eh mesmo de verdade" - Sasuke, quase não conseguia acreditar, havia encontrado a garota perfeita...pra ele, tinham muito em comum, além disso, ela era a única que sabia de seu segredo, um sonho que até agora ele guardava para si mesmo.

O pai de Sasuke tinha grandes planos para ele, 'uma bolsa de estudos em uma escola de esportes', Sasuke conseguiria essa bolsa se o time da escola ganhasse o próximo jogo, ao contrário da vontade do pai, não era isso que ele realmente queria... seu sonho de verdade era se tornar um escritor, o que soh a 'Cinderella' sabia, era ela quem lia seus poemas, textos e coisas do gênero, o mais importante de tudo, ela o apoiavam, ao contrário de Ino, sua ex-namorada, que só pensava na sua aparência e em que roupa ela usaria no dia seguinte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabava de abrir seus olhos perolados, um garoto de longos cabelos negros, levantava vagarosamente de sua cama.

"Tenten...você não perde por esperar..." - Hoje, ele colocaria seu plano em ação, iria provar para Tenten que ele é o que ela quer ( ¬¬ )

Escovou os dentes e prendeu seu cabelo no habitual rabo de cavalo baixo. Foi para a cozinha, onde se encontrava Hinata.

- Já acordou? - perguntava enquanto sentava na mesa e pegava uma torrada.

- Hai - a garota respondeu timidamente, como de costume - Você não conseguiu convidar a Tenten, não é Neji-nii-san?

- Não, mas eu vou fazer uma surpresinha pra ela hoje a noite...

- O que?

- Segredo, mas garanto que ela vai gostar.

Um silêncio inconveniente pairou sob a cozinha, mas logo foi cortado pelo barulho um tanto escandaloso do telefone.

- Moshi, Moshi? - Hinata atendeu o telefone com a voz ainda sonolenta, afinal, ainda eram 10 horas.

- Hinata-chan? - a voz que soou do outro lado da linha foi reconhecida rápidamente por ela, além do mais, só tinha uma pessoa que a chamava assim.

- Naruto-kun?

- Eu acordei você?

- Não, eu já estava acordada - Neji logo percebeu quem era.

"Só podia ser esse mala pra ligar essa hora..." - sentia um pouco de ciúmes, Hinata era sua prima, não podia deixar qualquer um chegar perto dela assim.

- Então passo na sua casa as 8, ok?

- Hai... Ja ne Naruto-kun.

- Ja ne Hinata-chan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto desligou o telefone, tinha que arrumar seu quarto, antes de sair para pegar sua fantasia, ordens de seu pai. ( siiim, aqui ele tem um pai q não morreu... )

"Não vejo a hora de encontrar a Hinata-chan..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acaboooo

Pois eh...demoro mais chego xD

Arigato pelas revews...e eh claro q vai ter InoxGaara isso eh obvio...eh q eu exqueci di coloka nu sumario oo' eh soh isso... o cap 3 não vai demorar muito ok?

Otori Yuki


	3. Enjoy and down I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence...

Legendas:

- fala –

"pensamento"

"_digitando no pc"_

narração normal

(meus comentários bakas)

Cap. 3 Enjoy and down I

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata estava indo em direção da lanchonete onde Sakura trabalhava, precisa entregar o vestido quanto antes, assim teria mais tempo para se arrumar.Quando avistou o lugar, conseguiu ver Sakura, que colocava o lixo pra fora.

- Sakura! - corria em direção da amiga.

- Hinata! Pensei que não vinha mais...

- Você achou que ia te deixar na mão? Nunca!

Sakura abraçou Hinata, que quase morreu sufocada de tão forte que a menina era.

- Sa-ku-ra...

- Gomen... er... cade o vestido?

- Tá aqui... tomara que sirva em você - entregou uma sacola enorme para Sakura.

- Arigato, agora tenho q voltar ao trabalho, se não num da tempo neh? Ja ne.

- Ja ne, ateh a festa.

Sakura entrou na lanchonete, observou cada canto do estabelecimento, parando seu olhar em um quadro de sua madrasta.

"Aquilo não era pra estar ali..." - nesse momento, Sakura se lembrou de seu pai, que era o antigo dono da lanchonete, antes de morrer.

--------Flashback----------

- Pode abrir os olhos filha - um homem alto, de olhos esmeraldas tirava suas mãos dos olhos de uma pequena menina, Haruno Sakura.

- uauuu - os olhos de Sakura brilharam quando viu aquela lanchonete pela primeira vez.

- Filha? - Sakura voltou a olhar para o pai - Estah vendo aquela frase? Sempre que estiver insegura lembre-se dessa frase.

Sakura apertou os olhos e conseguiu ler, na parede, no mesmo lugar onde agora estava a 'foto', tinha uma frase de insentivação, que seu pai sempr dizia: 'Nunca deixe o medo de errar impedir que você jogue'

---------Flashback----------

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando uma funcionária a chamou, esta que segurava o telefone.

- Sakura? Telefone, é a Tsunade-sama. - Sakura pegou o telefone sem o menor entusiasmo.

- O que você quer?

- Nossa, me trate com mais respeito menina! Só liguei pra avisar que estou saindo agora, maia-noite estou de volta e espero encontrar você bem ai, entendeu?

- Claro, aora se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar escutando você falar ¬¬ - desligou o telefone na cara da loira.

Os funcionários ficaram olhando para Sakura, fazendo comentários tipo: 'como ela é corajosa...', comentários estes, que pararam quando Sakura acenou com a mão para que se reuníssem na cozinha.Após todos entrarem, ela começou a explicar o que iria fazer.Todos afirmaram com a cabeça, Sakura foi para os fundos se trocar.

"Sugoi... esse vestido eh lindo" - ficou de queixo caído quando viu o vestido, era lindo, branco, com véus azuis meio aroxeados, com pedrinhas de strass, colocou a sacola em cima de uma cadeira, caindo de dentro dela uma máscara, que combinava muito com o vestido - "Hinata pensou em tudo..." - começou a se trocar, teria que ser rápida ( muito rápida ò.ó )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se olhava no espelho pela 2135468786 vez, queria estar o mais apresentável possível, checava sua maquiagem, sua fantasia principalmente, era a-d-o-r-á-v-e-l, uma calça capri rosa-bebê e um blusão branco, bem largo de capuz com orelhinhas de coelho ( kawaii ).Ao contrário de Neji, que colocou jeans e camiseta, com apenas uma capa por cima, além disso, ele já havia saído de casa à 1 hora, dizendo que ia tratar de alguns 'assuntos pendentes'.

"Era só o que me faltava, se o Neji-nii-san se encrencar, eu não vou ajudar...de novo"

Ouviu o interfone tocar, já sabia quem era: "Naruto-kun" , pegou sua bolsa, abriu a porta, olhou mais uma vez para o espelho da sala, enfim, trancou a porta e foi esperar o elevador.

Naruto estava esperando-a no portão do prédio, usava uma bermuda preta, uma camisa vermelha e um tapa-olho, ou seja, ele era um pirata xD Quando viu Hinata descendo as escadas ficou paralizado "Que linda..."

- Vamos, Naruto-kun? - foi acordado de seus pensamentos pela voz da garota.

- Claro - Naruto envolveu Hinata em um forte abraço.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olhava atentamente para um ponto, em um dos cantos do quarto, jogada na cama, as lágrimas invadiam seus olhos, mas não escorriam... "Eu não vou chorar" Apertou o travesseiro "Porque? Tenten você é muito baka... porque você tinha que se interessar nesse cara? Ele definitivamente não vale a pena..."

------ Flashback -------

-Neji? - Tenten balançava a mão na cara de Neji, que parecia estar viajando em seus pensamentos.

-Hã? Tenten ! Er..você vai na festa?

-Vou sim, e você?

-Aham.. e... você.. quer ir comigo?

-Claro.

Tenten estava andando em direção a sala de aula, quando se lembrou que não tinha falado de horário e nem nada com Neji, voltou para o pátio, onde encontrou Neji, conversando com Kin.

"Mas o que eh isso?" - antes que Neji a tivesse visto, saiu correndo, sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas que caíam por seu rosto.

------ Fim Flashback ----------

Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez... virou para o lado e apertou seu travesseiro com força, fechou os olhos e tentou afastar as lembranças ruins.

- Tenten! - ela pode ouvir os gritos de uma voz muito familiar, andou lentamente até a janela, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Shikamaru? O que estah fazendo aqui? - olhava atentamente para o amigo, que vestia uma roupa meio country.

- Olha, não eh muito bom eu ficar gritando aqui fora, sabia?

- Tah... eu vou abrir a porta - desceu as escadas e abriu a porta.

- Hã? Onde estah sua fantasia? Vc naum vai?

- Não... não estou com vontade nenhuma de ir...

- Eh aquele cara não eh? O primo da Hinata... vai deixar mesmo ele estragar sua noite?

Tenten não respondeu... apenas refletiu as palavras de Shikamaru... por que ela estava ali chorando, se podia estar na festa se divertindo?

- Sabe de uma coisa? Vc tem razão... espera soh um minuto. - subiu correndo as escadas, entrou no quarto e colocou uma saia de pregas preta, uma blusa também preta, uma meio listrada de roxo e preto, uma bota e um casaco.

- Vamos logo... - os dois saíram da casa e entraram no carro de Shikamaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro, onde estavam Shikamaru e Tenten?

"Eles estão atrasados... sabem que eu não tenho muito tempo... se demorarem mais um minuto eu vou... vou..." - cerrando punhos e dentes.

- Sakura? - Shikamaru balançou Sakura pelo braço - Demorei muito?

- Imagina... - fuzilou Shikamaru com o olhar.

- Culpa minha Sakura... gomen... eu não estava pronta ainda

- Vamos, eu não tenho muito tempo pra ficar lah ò.ó

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ino... vc não bebeu demais? - olhava preocupada para Ino, que bebia seu 5ºcopo de batida.

- Que nada Kin, nem comecei... - colocando o copo em cima da mesa - Preciso descontar minhas magoas na bebida...

- Vc tah agindo como uma idiota sabia? - Temari olhava Ino, que estava bêbada - Foi por merecer que o Sasuke deu bota em vc, vc trata os outros muito mau u.ú

- Tah falando isso por causa do Shikamaru eh? O que foi? Tah interessada nele?

- Eu? - Temari corou totalmente, podia sentir seu rosto queimar - Claro q não Ino!

Temari levantou da cadeira bruscamente e saiu nervosa para pista de dança, mas antes que pudesse chegar lá, tropeçou em um fio, fechou os olhos.Percebeu que não havia caído no chão, abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, reconhecendo em quem esbarrou.

- Shikamaru? - ela conseguiu ficar mais vermelha do que estava.

- Vc tem q tomar mais cuidado...

- Não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer. - Temari se afsatou, tentando disfarçar sua vergonha.

- Tenten? Mas cade a... - Shikamaru parou de falar quando olhou para as escadas.Sakura as descia, sendo seguida pelos olofotes, tirando a antenção de todos na festa.

- Nossa... isso pq ninguém pode saber q vc estah aki u.u - Tenten provocou Sakura.

- Acho q vc tem mais o que fazer neh? - Shikamaru olhou para Sakura, apontando para a pista, onde ela iria se encontrar com seu 'principe'.

- Er.. até depois – Sakura deixou Shikamaru, Tenten e Temari perto da escada.

Sakura se dirigiu até o centro da pista de dança, onde seu 'encontro' estava marcado.Olhou em volta, mas nada de encontrar o seu _príncipe, _até sentir algo em seu ombro, mas quando se virou ansiosa, viu a última pessoa que esperava encontrar.

"Sasuke? O que ele quer? Ele nunca ia falar comi... espera ai... eu to de máscara duhhh"

- Cinderella? – ele olhava para Sakura de cima a baixo, como se estivesse tentando reconhecê-la.

- Sasuke? – estava espantada com o que estava vendo... Sasuke? Isso era mesmo verdade.

- Er... já nos vimos antes? – Sasuke estava confuso, não sabia quem era ela.

- Escola...

- Ahh.. sim e você eh... – esperando por uma resposta.

"Se eu falar quem eu sou... ele vai ir embora?" – por mais que detestasse admitir, estava interessada naquele lindo garoto (coloka lindo nisso **pensando**).

- Faz diferença? – tentando encontrar alguma maneira de desviar o assunto.

- Não, nenhuma, o que importa eh q você tah aqui – a resposta foi totalmente ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele não era como aparentava, ao invéz de um garoto chato e metido, ele era legal, meio frio, mas legal.

Ficaram andando do lado de fora do prédio, enquanto conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias.Apenas conversando?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu acho que vou até ali e já volto – Tenten deixou Shikamaru e Temari sozinhos, dando uma piscadinha para o amigo ao se retirar.

- Tenten! Espera... – Shikamaru desistiu muito fácil de chamar a amiga, ela não ia voltar mesmo, pra que gastar a voz?.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os dois por um momento, mas foi interrompido por uma voz que soava meio estranha, mas mesmo assim, uma voz já conhecida.

- Então você tava aqui? Por que ele está aqui? – Ino estava tonta, mal se agüentava de pé.

- E isso interessa pra você? – Temari estava nervosa, essa personalidade irritante da Ino havia chegado ao limite.

- Você pensa que é quem pra falar assim comigo? – Ino e Temari discutiam enquanto Kin dava em cima de Shikamaru, que estava 'brisando' ali.

- Cansei ta legal? Sai daqui. – num tom mais baixo e frio, Ino saiu dali mais nervosa do que estava, mas não ia beber mais...precisava dar seu 'pp', e tinha que ser agora.

- Bai bai Shika-kun – mandando alguns beijinhos para Shikamaru, Kin seguiu Ino, mas essa falou que precisava ficar sozinha.

- Cara que saco, isso foi muito problemático u.u

- Tenho que concordar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tudo pronto?

- Claro, quando você quiser, começamos.

- Nem sei como agradecer, espero que funcione Gaara – falava enquanto observava de trás das cortinas, cada um que estava na festa.Até a hora em que avistou Tenten, andando sozinha – Podemos começar agora?

- Ok – um garoto ruivo que segurava um violão, saiu das cortinas, todas as luzes se voltaram para Tenten, como o combinado entre ele e Neji – Antenção de todos por favor – todos se voltaram para Gaara, que se sentou e arrumou seu violão – Agora vamos receber um convidado especial para cantar... Neji! \o/

Neji sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Gaara, este que começou a tocar seu violão.

- Tenten... gomen nasai. – começou a cantar.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
**  
Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você  
Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu pretendia fazer tantas coisas  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você...

- Eu quero ficar só com vc - se aproximou de Tenten, esta que podia sentir sua respiração – eu mudei só pra vc – Tenten ficou sem reação, estava ali, sem saber o que fazer, o que falar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gaara deixou os dois sozinhos e foi arrumar suas coisas atrás do palco, mas antes que colocasse seu violão nas costas, sentiu alguma coisa esbarrar nele.Abriu os olhos, conseguindo ver alguma coisa 'loira' na sua frente.Tentou se levantar, mas algo pesado o impediu.

- Por que não presta atenção por onde anda hein? – a garota se levantou, mas caiu de novo tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

- Pra mim, parece que vc gostou de ter caído – Gaara provocava Ino, que não estava pensando direito.

- Quem vc pensa que é? Se mostra! – aproximou sua mão, para retirar a máscara de Gaara (sim ele estava de máscara) antes que pudesse puxar máscara, o garoto segurou-a pela mão, aproximando mais seus corpos.

- E faz diferença saber quem eu sou? – Ino pode sentir algo quente tocar seus lábios, envolveu seus braços no pescoço do garoto e aprofundaram o beijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari conversava com Shikamaru, Ino havia sumido, e Kin estava sozinha na festa...

"Shika-kun riscado da lista ;-;, Neji, nem se fala... tem mais algum menino interessante aqui?" – olhava a sua volta, na procura de alguém interessante, seu olhar para numa cena do 'casal perfeitinho' – "Realmente perfeito" – se aproximou da mesa, onde conversavam Naruto e Hinata.

- Naruto-kun? Posso me sentar com vcs? – sem ao menos ouvir a resposta, sentou-se entre os dois.

- Agora que já sentou... – Naruto apoiou seus braços na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos.

- É que minhas amigas estão meio que... ocupadas, se é que me entendem – segurando um copo que pegou de uma das garçonetes, fala com a maior naturalidade.

- Ah claro... – o sorriso desapareceu da face de Naruto, enquanto ele dava mais um gole em sua batida de morango.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Infelizmente... acabo a primeira parte por aqui ;-; eh q se eu continuasse ia ficar muito grande u.u

Ika-Chan: woooow vlw pelo aviso... eu arrumei a burrada q eu fiz xD

Miya-sensei: semana q vem demoro neh? Faz muuuuuuito tempo q eu falei isso xD'

Goddess-chan: eh... eu demorei mais do q vc \o/ bati um Record xP e vc me deu algumas idéias sim... arigato gozaimasu **abraça 3**

Sakiy: Ino e Gaara como prometido u.u e a festa ainda não acabou... tem muito mais **risada maléfica **

Adriana: acho que o Sasuke não vai descorbir taum cedo qm eles são xD

Soh? Siim soh ;-; deixem mais - podem ateh me xingar mas eu gosto de revews

Otori Yuki


	4. Enjoy and down II

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... mas, o Gaara e a Hinata sim u.ú

Legendas:

- fala -

"pensamento"

"digitando no pc"

narração normal

(meus comentários bakas)

Cap. 4 - Enjoy and down II

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Acho que depois desse 'show' todo, a Tenten nem vai se lembrar o por que de estar chateada – sorriu de lado, voltando seu olhar para a figura feminina a sua frente, esta que olhava distraidamente para o palco.

- Er... eu já volto – sem mais explicações, saiu na direção que tanto observava, deixando um Nara confuso a segui-la com os olhos.

A pista estava cheia, dificultando qualquer um de andar, o que a fez cortar caminho pela mesa de bebidas, mas antes que terminasse de passar pela mesma, sentiu alguém esbarrar em seu braço bruscamente, deixando cair alguma coisa pegajosa em sua blusa.

"Kuso, bem agora?!" – pegou alguns guardanapos que estavam em cima da mesa, para tentar se limpar, o que foi em vão, pois sua blusa continuou suja – "Sem jeito, vou ter que lavar isso" – desistiu de atravessar a pista de dança e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Abriu a torneira, e molhou um pedaço de papel (aqueles de secar a mão) na esperança de limpar sua blusa, que estava com uma mancha vermelha, que além de ser chamativa, estava com um cheiro insuportável de álcool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdeu a conta de quantos copos de batida já havia bebido, não suportava ouvir aquela voz fina e irritante que entrava como um murro em seus ouvidos, e a cada copo de bebida, parecia que aquela voz 'diminuía' cada vez mais.

- Naruto-kun? Não acha que está exagerando um pouco? – sentiu um olhar preocupado cair sobre si, o que o fez levantar os olhos ao encontro dos orbes perolados à sua frente.Por mais esforço que fizesse, não conseguia enxergar muito bem.

- Às vezes, um pouco de bebida faz bem – ouviu aquela voz novamente, mas, de quem era mesmo? Parecia que a qualquer momento sua cabeça explodiria, palavras vagavam pela mesma, sem formular frase alguma.

Aproximou-se do ouvido daquela que estava ao seu lado, dizendo alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu ouvir, mas parecia ser importante, porque a última coisa que conseguiu ver antes de cair fora de si, foi um vulto rosa se levantar apressadamente da mesa.

Hinata correu em diração ao banheiro, com a mão sobre as bochechas, sem se preocupar com o que havia em sua frente, acabou tropeçando em alguma coisa, caindo sobre algo _confortável_?

Abriu os olhos, percebeu que não era em algo, e sim em alguém que havia caído.Sentou no chão, envergonhada, sentiu seu rosto ficar quente.Abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas não saiu palavra alguma.O que estava acontecendo?

- Gomen ne... – acompanhou com os olhos aquele que se levantava a sua frente, este que estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também.

- Na- não foi na-nada – estava gaguejando? Realmente, estava muito envergonhada.Levou uma das mãos a suas bochechas, lembrando-se do que tinha que fazer.Olhou para o lado e avistou o banheiro, deu três passos, quando sentiu alguma coisa impedindo-a de continuar.Voltou seu olhar para trás, deu de encontro com orbes pretos do garoto que acabara de esbarrar, este, que segurava seu braço.

- Posso ao menos saber seu nome? – pode-se ver um pequeno rubor surgir na face de ambos.

- Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata ( I'm Bond ;D James Bond ;Dv )

- Inuzuka Kiba, Hajimemashite, Hinata-san – soltou seu braço, e antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, correu para o banheiro.

Ainda tentava limpar sua blusa, quando percebeu que não estava mais sozinha no banheiro.Alguém que não lhe era estranha, olhava desesperadamente para o espelho, examinando cada parte de seu rosto.

- Hinata? – isso, Hinata, agora se lembrava da amiga de Shikamaru...Shikamaru? Havia esquecido que ele ainda a esperava.

- Temari-san! Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – Olhou por todo rosto da garota, e não tinha nada, nada mesmo, nem espinhas.Balançou a cabeça negativamente, reparando uma expressão interrogativa surgir na face da outra.Voltou a olhar para sua blusa, que agora estava... Apresentável? Sim, essa era a palavra, apresentável.Pegou um pouco mais de papel, para se secar, vendo que agora estava sozinha novamente no banheiro – "Garota estranha..." – saiu também.

Uma música lenta tomava conta de todo o prédio, o que facilitou a sua 'jornada' até o outro lado da pista.Procurou a escada, esta que estava ao lado do palco, dirigiu até o mesmo, dando de cara com grandes orbes verdes.

- Até que enfim achei você! – Abraçou aquele que estava a sua frente, sendo retribuída.Olhou-o de cima abaixo, abrindo um grande sorriso sarcástico – Você cresceu hein?

- Há há há como você é engraçada – sentiu ser envolvida por fortes braços, logo em seguida, seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado pelo 'cascudo' que acabara de levar.

Conversaram apenas por um breve momento, e cada um foi para seu 'lugar' na festa.Gaara de volta para o palco, onde iria tocar mais algumas músicas como D.J. e Temari, junto de Shikamaru.

Correu até o outro lado da pista, onde encontrou Shikamaru sentado, encostado na parede de cabeça baixa, sentou-se ao lado do mesmo, olhando para cima.Suspirou, vendo que outro nem reparara na sua presença.

- Gomen nasai Shika-kun, demorei um pouco – sentou-se de frente para o garoto, este que ainda não levantara a cabeça. O moreno nada respondeu, apenas continuou como estava. – Shikamaru? – cutucou de leve o braço do outro, este que continuou sem reações – SHIKAMARU! – chacoalhou o menino pela blusa, até conseguir ver que ele estava dormindo.

- Hã? – uma pequena bolha em seu nariz estourou – Temari? Já voltou? – A loira fechou os olhos, disfarçando seu temperamento irritado.

- Já sim u.u – suspirou e levantou – Agora... Vamos dançar porque isso é uma festa – arrastou o Nara até a pista de dança, onde estava tocando uma animada música ao contrario da musica lenta de antes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Até agora seus planos iam muito bem, separar o casal perfeitinho estava sendo mais fácil do que esperava.Hinata estava no banheiro, e Naruto ali, na sua frente completamente inconsciente.Aproximou-se do loiro e o abraçou, este que pareceu não estar percebendo nada do que acontecia ao seu redor.Deu-lhe um selinho demorado, para que desse tempo da Hyuuga ver a cena, o que pareceu estar calculado, pois quando ela estava se separando do loiro, Hinata chegou na mesa, onde ficou pouco tempo.

"Pronto, trabalho feito... fazer isso é tão divertido" – Kin se levantou da mesa e foi para a pista de dança, como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando um Uzumaki inconsciente na mesa.

Pode-se ver um pequeno vulto correr para o lado de fora do prédio, onde um luar aconchegante acolheu os orbes perolados, estes que brilhavam, tentando conter lágrimas que insistiam em cair.Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, onde pode ver um casal, que conversava por perto, longe do barulho da festa.

O tempo que passara naquela cidade fora tão pouco, porque tinha que por os olhos justo 'naquele' garoto? E por que motivo aparecera aquela garota tão,_ estranha_? Perguntas e mais perguntas, todas sem encontrar uma mísera resposta para consolar-se.De longe conseguia ver o casal, e ouvia também risos, pareciam estar _felizes_...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A música dançante tomara conta do local novamente, este que tornara-se inadequado para o 'clima' onde gostariam de estar.O moreno olhou distraidamente para fora, onde parecia estar tão calmo e _romântico? _Puxou sua 'acompanhante' para o lado de fora, onde parecia ter um belo jardim, o que fora confirmado quando saíram e puderam ver as lindas flores banhadas pelo luar.

- Que lindo – seus lindos olhos esmeraldas brilharam ao ver tão linda paisagem.

- Obrigada, são seus olhos – brincou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, depois voltando seu olhar para a garota, esta que tentou se conter, mas acabou rindo.Ele, não esitou, riu também.

Olhos fechados de tanto rir, um riso que foi vagarosamente se desmanchando, parando por completo quando voltaram a abrir os olhos e perceberam o encontro de seus olhares.Ambos sentiram a face esquentar, calor acompanhado de um certo rubor.

- Er... Festa legal, não? – desviou o olhar, sentindo o rubor crescer cada vez mais, decidido a não perder sua grande chance, o garoto segurou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o encarasse, quem seria a dona de tão belos olhos? Quem seria aquela garota que havia lhe conquistado mesmo sem conhece-la? Perguntas que seriam respondidas assim que aquela linda máscara fosse as mãos na máscara, mas antes que pudesse puxa-la, sentiu alguma coisa muito forte esbarrar em suas costas.

- Desculpa – uma voz conhecida, mas de quem era? Virou-se para traz e deu de cara com uma Tenten ofegante, como se tivesse dançado muito, o que de fato, aconteceu, atrás dela, estava um Neji, também cansado. – temos uma coisa muito importante para fazer, não é? Cinderella?

- Já é meia-noite? – levantou-se bruscamente, para poder chegar o mais rápido possível na lanchonete, antes que Tsunade voltasse.

- Espera, posso saber seu nome? – Segurou-a pelo braço, numa inútil tentativa de impedi-la, mas ela se soltou e correu para dentro do atrás dela, mas a multidão de pessoas dançando não o deixou alcança-la a tempo. – Droga, isso aconteceu na pior hor – olhou para o chão, e viu que, no topo das escadas, estava um celular, pertenceria a _Cinderella_?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap mais curto de todos, mas é isso ai...

Pepi-kun: É, é, me superei mesmo, mas esse cap. Tah curtinho u.u

Goddess-chan: Postei \o\ olha, postei de novo xDDD

Miya-sensei: Semana que vem eu juro que posto :D

Sakiy Skuld: Agora a festa acabou, mas a parte legal começa agora **risada maléfica**

Ika Torps: Bandinha da escola? Hum... vamos ver o que eu posso fazer

Hinamori-chan: Continuei 8D agora espera mais um pouquinho que a coisa vai ficar boa ;D

kisu


End file.
